


With the Heart

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bound, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and the Riders are captured by Viggo, and Viggo uses Hiccup’s heart against him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	With the Heart

“You always were too emotional, my dear,” Viggo said, withdrawing his hand from Hiccup’s face. Hiccup was glad that the touch was gone. He would have bitten him, but he didn’t know what kind of consequences that would get him. There were tears on his face, and he’d no doubt wet Viggo’s hand with them. Hiccup was tied to a chair, hands behind his back, and Viggo was standing by him.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hiccup snapped. He didn’t like  _ anyone  _ being critical of him, never mind his enemies. 

“It’s why you lose,” Viggo told him. “It’s why I come out on top time and time again, and why you’re here with me now.”

Hiccup snorted. “What? So you want me to be like you? Cold and heartless?”

“It would even out the playing board a little.” Viggo leaned back on his desk.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t a  _ game _ , Viggo.” He didn’t know how to get out of here, so he was subjected to talking to this man. He didn’t want to. He wanted to escape, get his dragon and his friends, and get the Hel out of there. 

Viggo gave him a small smile. “It is to me.”

There was a moment of silence where Hiccup just glared at him. “What do you want?”

“Let’s play with your emotions some more, shall we?” Viggo asked. He raised his head and called: “Ryker, bring her in!”

The door opened, and in came Ryker, dragging a bound and struggling Astrid. Hiccup looked to Viggo wide-eyed. “No, no, no!” he shouted. “Viggo, what do you want?!”

“The Dragon Eye lenses you have,” Viggo answered. “And the promise that you won’t bother me ever again.”

Hiccup looked between Astrid and Viggo. Astrid shook her head at Hiccup, but Hiccup couldn’t let her get hurt. Not by these people, not ever. 

“Viggo, stop this. Please.”

“Then give me what I want.”

“Hiccup, don’t!”

“Shut up, you!” That was followed by a hard slap in the face by Ryker, and Astrid stumbled a little before being pulled back into a standing position. Ryker drew a knife that was at his belt, held it to Astrid’s face. 

“Hiccup, give me what I want and you won’t have to see her pretty face ruined.”

Hiccup looked down at the floor, breathing hard. This was awful, impossible. What was he to do? He couldn’t just let Viggo have the Dragon Eye lenses and free reign over the land. He couldn’t!

But Astrid. Dear gods, they were using Astrid against him. 

Viggo chuckled. “See? This wouldn’t be such a problem if you weren’t so emotional. Detaching yourself from people makes it easier to get what you want.”

“Viggo,  _ stop _ .” Hiccup looked at him, imploring with his eyes. 

“And it makes it so that no one can use others to hurt you.”

That must have been a cue, because Ryker slashed across Astrid’s cheek, and she screamed. Hiccup shouted, struggled against his bonds.

“No! Stop this! Stop this at once!”

“Then give me what I  _ want _ .” Viggo took Hiccup’s jaw in his hand, twisted his head around so that he was staring at Astrid. “She doesn’t have to suffer, Hiccup. She doesn’t have to die.”

Hiccup looked at the blood on Astrid’s cheek. The cut was deep, definitely going to need stitches. It was clear she was in pain, but she was trying her best to hide it from him. Astrid would take whatever they did to her.

But Hiccup wouldn’t. He couldn’t let them hurt her, or worse. Not over the Dragon Eye lenses. Not over anything.

“Okay, okay!” Hiccup wrenched his head out of Viggo’s hand. “I’ll give you what you want! Just let us go! Just let  _ her  _ go!”

Viggo sighed happily. “There. See how easy that was?” He nodded to Ryker. “Cut her loose.” 

Astrid ran to Hiccup as soon as her bonds were cut, untying his ropes. She looked fearfully, angrily, between Viggo and Ryker. But she didn’t strike out at them, knew that she couldn’t win in a fight against both of them. 

“Hiccup, we’ll talk about this later.”

“I’m sorry, Astrid. I’m sorry. I had to. I couldn’t… I couldn’t let them hurt you.”

“ _ Later _ .”

  
  


Viggo and Ryker accompanied Hiccup to Dragon’s Edge, sent guards with him and the Riders while they went to retrieve the Dragon Eye lenses. As Hiccup put them in a bag from the chest in his hut, he side-eyed his Riders. They were outnumbered by the guards, but maybe they could take them. Hiccup hoped that if he started fighting, the others would too. He wasn’t being manipulated anymore, was free to do what he wanted, and he didn’t want to give Viggo these Dragon Eye lenses. 

Hiccup turned, swung his fist at the nearest Dragon Hunter. He cried out and stumbled. The rest of the Dragon Riders began fighting, including Astrid. Blood had dripped down her face and down her neck. 

Hiccup ducked as a sword was swung at his head. Adrenaline pumping, he pulled out one of his spare prosthetics from the chest, planning to use it as a weapon. He swung it at the head of a Hunter. There was a loud crack, and he went down. Hiccup stole his sword, then dove into the fray. 

  
  


Viggo looked over Dragon’s Edge from the deck of his ship. Toothless was chained and caged by his side.

“This is taking too long,” Ryker said in annoyance and suspicion.

“Give it a little more time,” he said. “Hiccup will give us what we want.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he thinks with his heart, not his head,” Viggo said. “And we threatened the person he loves, and still have the dragon he loves. He’s not stupid.”

Ryker grunted, but said nothing else. Viggo continued to wait. 

  
  


Hiccup was dragged to the ship with the Dragon Eye lenses in one hand. He would have fought, but there was a sword at his throat, and a weapon pointed at each of the Dragon Riders. They’d fought and they’d lost. 

“What happened?” Viggo asked sternly as they were pulled up the gangplank and onto the ship. 

“They tried fighting,” the Hunter holding Hiccup reported. “There are some injured inside.”

Viggo held out his hand to Hiccup. “Lenses.”

Hiccup looked around at his friends, all with weapons to their throats. He couldn’t risk any of them getting hurt or killed. He loved them all too much.

So, hating that he was doing this but having no choice, he tossed the bag to Viggo. Viggo caught it easily, opened it, looked inside.

“This is all of them?”

“Yes.”

Viggo closed the bag, slung it over his shoulder. “Good.”

“And your promise that you won’t bother us again?”

Hiccup looked around. He saw Toothless caged by Viggo, and his dragon’s eyes widened a little when his gaze landed on him. 

“Will we have our dragons returned to us?”

“First, your promise.”

Hiccup felt demanding, even with the sword at his throat. “ _ Will our dragons be returned to us?  _ Promise me they will.”

Viggo sighed, then went and unlocked Toothless’ cage. The dragon ran out and over to Hiccup, nuzzling him, sniffing him, checking for injury. 

“Okay,” Hiccup said. He looked at Toothless, glad that he was safe with him. “I promise.”

  
  


“Hiccup, what the Hel was that?!” Snotlout cried. They were gathered in the clubhouse, dragons and all, glad to be back with them. The Riders, however, were furious with Hiccup. “You gave him the lenses and promised you wouldn’t go near him again?! Why?!”

“I had to!” Hiccup cried. “I had no other choice!” He looked to Astrid, whose face was stitched up by Fishlegs. “They were going to hurt you or kill you. All of you. I couldn’t let that happened. And I couldn’t let that happen to the dragons.”

“But, Hiccup, you just gave him  _ everything _ ,” Astrid said. “He has all the lenses, and free reign. We… we have to go after him.”

Hiccup raised his hand to stay her. “No, no, not yet.” He stood, looked at each and every one of his Riders. “I… I love you all too much. I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Hiccup…” Fishlegs looked like he didn’t know what to say. “We… we all love you too, but there could have been another way.”

Hiccup shook his head. “There was no other way.” He sat back down. He felt exhausted from all that had occurred that day. “Please, just… don’t be angry with me. I did this all because I love you.” He put his head in his hands. He felt horrible, defeated, but at least he still had everyone around him, everyone that he cared about. “We’ll go after him. Just not right now.”

There was no contest from the Riders, none from the dragons either. They went back to making their dinner. And Hiccup was left to mull over Viggo’s words. He was right. He was too emotional. And because of that he had lost. But at least he had his friends. 


End file.
